lirikfandomcom-20200213-history
Twista:Hope
talking Man, I know we had a lot of tragedies lately. I just wanna say rest in peace to Aaliyah, Rest in peace to Left Eye, Rest in peace to Jam Master Jay, And everybody lost in the Twin Towers, And everybody lost period. All we got is HOPE!! 1 (Twista) I wish the way I was living could stop, serving rocks, Knowing the cops is hot when I’m on the block, And I Wish my brother woulda made bail, So I won’t have to travel 6 hours to see him in jail, And I Wish that my grandmother wasn’t sick, Or that we would just come up on some stacks and hit a lick, And I (I wish) Wish my homies wouldn’t have to suffer, When the streets get the upper had on us and we lose a brother, And I Wish I could go deep in a zone, And lift the spirits of the world with the words with in this song, And I (I wish) Wish I could teach a could teach a soul to fly, Take away the pain out ya hands and help you hold them hi, And I Wish God never gave the men power To be able to hurt the people inside the Twin Towers, And I (I wish) Wish God woulda turned they hearts righteous, When they started to take innocent lives and become snipers, But uh We will never break, don’t devastate, we shall motivate, And we gotta pray, all we got is faith. Instead of thinking about who gonna die to day, The Lord is gonna help you feel better, so you ain’t gotta cry today. Sit at the light so long, And then we gotta move straight forward, cuz we fight so strong, So when right go wrong, Just say a little prayer, get ya money man, life go on!!! Let’s HOPE! (Cee-Lo) Cuz I’m hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today, Take this music and use it Let it take you away, And be hopeful (hopeful) and he’ll make a way I know it ain’t easy but that’s okay. Let’s be hopeful! 2 (Twista) I wish that you could show some love, Instead of hatin so much when you see some other people commin up (I wish) I wish I could teach the world to sing, Watch the music and have ‘em trippin of the joy I bring, (shiit) I wish that we could hold hands, Listen instead of dissin lessons from a grown man, And I (I wish) Wish the families that lack, but got love, get some stacks Brand new shack and a lack that’s on dubs, And I Wish we could keep achieving wonders, See the vision of the world through the eyes of Stevie Wonder, (you feel me) (I wish) And I hope all the kids eat, And don’t nobody in my family see six feet, (ya dig) I hope them mothers stain’ strong, You can make it whether you wit him or your mans gone, And I (I wish) Wish I could give every celly some commissary, And the po po bring the heat on them priest like they did R. Kelly, And I Wish that DOC could scream again And bullets could reverse so Pac and Biggie breath again, (shit) (I wish) Then one day they could speak again, I wish that we only saw good news every time we look at CNN, I wish that enemies could talk, And that super homie Christopher Reeves could still walk, (I wish) I wish that we could walk a path, stay doin the right thing Hustle hard so the kids maintain up in the game, Let’s HOPE (Cee-Lo) Cuz I’m hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today, Take this music and use it Let it take you away, And be hopeful (hopeful) and he’ll make a way I know it ain’t easy but that’s okay. Let’s be hopeful! 3 (Twista) Wish the earth wasn’t so apocalyptic, I try to spread my message to the world the best way I can give it, We can make it always so optimistic, If you don’t listen gotta live my life the best way I can live it, I pray for justice when we go to court, Wish it was all good so the country wouldn’t have to go to war, Why can’t we kick it and just get em on, And in the famous words of Mr. King “Why can’t we all just get along”, Or we can find a better way to shop and please, And I Hope we find a better way to cop a keys, And I Wish everybody would just stop and freeze, And ask way are we fulfillin these downfalls and prophecies, You can be wrong if it’s you doubting, With the faith of a mustard seed you can move mountains, And only the heavenly father can ease the hurt, Just let it go and keep prayin on your knees in church!! And let’s HOPE (Cee-Lo) X2 Cuz I’m hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today, Take this music and use it Let it take you away, And be hopeful (hopeful) and he’ll make a way I know it ain’t easy but that’s okay. Let’s be hopeful! Background na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaa-naaa na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-na